A Wizard In The League
by LycoX
Summary: Cast out by his own Government, Harry Potter finds himself on a new path.
1. Chapter 1

**A Wizard**

 **In The League**

 **Disclaimer: I kinda blame Arlyss for this one since he's touched on Harry Potter/League of Assassins stuff before. Will have something of a cliché to this where Harry's court hearing in book 5 is concerned.**

* * *

If it hadn't of been for the man known as Al-Owal bringing him all the way to Nanda Parbat, Harry had the feeling it would have been almost impossible for him to reach the place. Especially considering it was on the other side of the world. And he had to admit that despite how ancient the place looked, it was rather amazing to see for himself. "Nanda Parbat has been here thousands of years, and I believe it is safe to say that will be here for another thousand, Abn 'akh." Declared Al-Owal to his awed Nephew.

In another lifetime, Al-Owal had been a member of the Potter family. But that lifetime no longer existed as due to his Squib status, he had been cast out. Left to aimlessly wonder about in a world of Muggles until being found and brought to Nanda Parbat. "Its… Its beautiful." Murmured Harry Potter.

Who was considered to be 'The Boy Who Lived' due to having survived the Killing Curse cast on him by the Dark Lord known as Voldemort when he'd been a baby. And if it hadn't of been for his Uncle Al-Owal, which had been a huge surprise to Harry and still was, the young teen had no doubt very sure he'd have been forced back into the Hell that was the Dursley home after having lost his court case for his use of underage Magic in defense of himself and his Cousin Dudley against Dementors. Delores Umbridge had personally seen to his ousting from the British magical world with a sneer on her face. Even having practically tortured him by making him use a quill that left a deep scar on his hand. A scar that spelled out 'I Must Not Tell Lies' on the back of his hand. Why it had been her who had ousted him and not the Minister or an Auror, Harry did not know and to be honest, he had quickly given to not giving a damn. Even if it hurt that he wouldn't ever be able to use magic, fly on a broom, see his friends, or even Hedwig ever again. Thankfully, Al-Owal had found him and explained a few things to him.

Such as how he was an Uncle whose Squib status had unexpectedly given him a rather long life and had taken to keeping an eye on the Potter family through out the years. If only to ensure that no one else would end up in his situation and hadn't been able to help out like he wanted thanks to various reasons. "It is beautiful, but I have the feeling you will be seeing it as Hell." Promised the older man.

"Can't be any worse then living with the Dursleys."

Al-Owal frowned at him but said nothing as he began to walk to the temple, Harry followed quickly after and once inside, the fact there was people in dark outfits training as if they were attempting to kill one another in various areas of the place shocked him greatly. The inside of the place even reminded him painfully of Hogwarts due to a lack of most modern means in the place. "When I first came here, I had no name, no coin to my name, nor ally thanks to our family's views at that time. But in time, I gained one. That of Al-Owal, which means 'The First' as I was the first Squib to ever join the League. At least to Master Ra's' knowledge that is."

Harry looked at him in astonishment as they continued their walk until coming into a large room where a man in a regal looking outfit stood as he nodded at something being told to him by another dark clad figure. The regally dressed man then took notice of the new arrivals as the other figure made his leave. "Ah, I see you have returned from your trip, Al-Owal."

"I have, Master Ra's. And with my Abn 'akh."

Narrowing his eyes, the man known as Master Ra's stepped up to Harry and stared at him. Causing the young teen to feel like his very soul was being judged by the man who made him feel rather nervous. Finally, after what felt like forever, Ra's spoke up. "There is great power and anger within you, boy. Both are things that can be refined into a deadly sword capable of wiping out those who would commit horrible acts for whatever purpose. But only if you are willing to do so by first leaving your past where it belongs, in the past." Spoke the man as Harry felt annoyance in him over being called 'boy'.

Reminding him all too much of his 'dear' Uncle Vernon. "So tell me, boy, do you think yourself capable of learning our ways? Of being able to kill another and thus ridding the Earth of their evil should it be asked of you? Or will you say no and be cast out of here, left to your own devices?"

Harry looked at the man before looking to his Uncle, who dared not look back at him, swallowing, Harry gave his attention to the regal man in front of him. "I… I believe myself capable, sir."

As really, he had nothing now and who knows, maybe he could learn something that would help him out if Voldemort ever managed to find him. Ra's just stared at him for a moment. "Hmm, we shall soon see then, boy."

"As my hand says, 'I Must Not Tell Lies' and don't call me boy, for it reminds me too much of my other Uncle, sir." Harry replied evenly and perhaps foolishly.

Not realizing his Uncle was keeping himself from publically admonishing him for his foolishness. "You will learn it is unwise to dictate anything to me, boy. But perhaps I will not call you that anymore if you can prove yourself to me as you learn all you need to know."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've had to prove myself, so why not. When do we begin." Came the perhaps foolhardy reply.

Another stare down occurred between the two until Ra's looked past him to his Uncle and gave a slight nod. Which caused Harry to end up on the floor seconds later. "Your training begins now, boy." Was all the man said and walked off, leaving Harry alone with his Uncle.

Groaning, Harry tried to get to his knees or even stand but a kick from his Uncle sent him rolling. "As I said, Abn 'Akh, you may think Nanda Parbat to be beautiful now, but soon, you shall see it as Hell."

The young teen Wizard stared up at his Uncle for a long minute before springing to his feet and rushing at him to tackle him. "AAH!" Yelled out Harry as he made his move.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: According to Google Translate, Abn 'Akh means Nephew. I don't know if I'll ever do more with this but we'll see what happens in the future. I even have a good (I think anyway) League name for Harry too. Al-Nahab, aka The Marauder. Of course, if anyone wants to take this on, they are more then welcome too. Just let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Been feeling a pull to write this so I decided not to ignore it anymore.**

* * *

 **Six Months Later**

Six months had passed since Harry Potter had been brought to Nanda Parbat by his Uncle, Al-Owal. And in those six months, he had proven himself very capable despite the harshness of the training he endured. Training that had even involved learning other ways to use his magic without his wand thanks to the Priestess that lived within Nanda Parbat. He had also even become something of a favorite amongst the Tibetan Snakes the LoA kept and bred for the use of their venom. However, he had yet to be sent out on his first assassination and Harry wasn't sure if he should be happy about that or not even as he dreaded its eventual arrival. "Come now, Al-Nahab, you are hardly providing a challenge for me in our run." Came the teasing voice of one Nyssa Al Ghul, daughter and heir of the Demon himself, Ra's Al Ghul, as she and the teenager formerly known as Harry Potter made their run through an endurance course that also doubled as an obstacle course.

Al-Nahab being a name Harry had personally chosen for himself since all who came to the League took on a new name once they became part of the League. His name meaning 'The Marauder', something he chose as a means to honor his father, Professor Lupin, and Sirius. Ra's and his Uncle had thought it to be rather sentimental but had left it alone. Though Ra's hadn't stopped calling Harry 'Boy' much to his annoyance but it did continue to give him reason to one day prove why he shouldn't be called that. "Maybe I'm lulling you into a false sense of security, ever think of that? As after all, a member of the League must utilize whatever is available to his or her advantage." He replied with a slight eyeroll and a grin as he jumped over a big rock.

Nyssa smirked and flicked a rock at her friend's feet, causing him to stumble momentarily before continuing on. Of all the changes to his life, becoming friends with the Daughter of the Demon was the last thing he had expected to happen due to how standoffish she'd been in the beginning. But it was something he was happy about none the less as he'd managed to get past the walls she had built up thanks to her father's ways of handling her. Along with the training she'd had since a young age and like him, had yet to take a life as well. "I believe I just did such a thing, Al-Nahab."

And to further mess with him, she attacked him as several arrows came flying past them as he defended himself. An attempted leg sweep that she ducked had him taking off for the rest of the course and even barely avoiding being hit by several daggers with a paralytic venom that was coated on the blades. Nearing the end of the course, the two sparred with one another again and both had grins on their faces. Despite the fact that a year ago, Nyssa wouldn't have ever been doing such a thing but her new found friend had taught her the little he knew of being a normal teenager. "Oh, I seem to have one foot across the finish line to speak." Declared Nyssa with a pleased smirk as the two grappled with one another.

"I bloody think not." Retorted Harry as he attempted to drag her forward but she was giving it her all to not be dragged.

Only to find himself with two daggers that were coated in a certain paralytic venom in his back. His eyes widened as she let go of him and stepped over the finish line. "Blimey..." Muttered the young man as he fell to his knees and then to his face, unable to move.

"Hmm… Enjoy your resting spot, my friend."

"Nyssa!"

But she said nothing as she walked off with a pleased grin on her lips. "The venom will wear off in two hours!"

"NYSSA!"

 _That is officially 7 to his 2._ Thought the young Heir to herself in a pleased manner.

Who knew having a friend could be so… Rewarding? His muffled words continued to call out for her but she ignored them as she happily sauntered away. Even looking forward to what her friend might do next to finally get a third win against her. Not that she would make it easy on him of course!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, that was enjoyable. Next chapter, whenever that is, will more then likely be more serious.**


End file.
